


First Met

by yamaharu712



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: I'm so ashamed for writing this hhhhh, M/M, idk what is this, my first fanfic in ao3 please be gentle, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaharu712/pseuds/yamaharu712
Summary: Trip's feelings toward Virus when they were still in facilitiy





	First Met

**Author's Note:**

> Trip's POV

I remember the first time I saw him. On that time, I can only see darkness around me. I always thought that, other peoples are monster. But, when I saw him, the darkness dissapeared in a second. He looks like a light in my darkness. I want to be together with him. No matter what happened, I'll always beside him.

"Hng... Trip, I think it's enough"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah"

I take my fingers out from Virus' entrance and then lie beside him.

"...You were spacing out. What were you thinking?"

"Um... Nothing. Beside, why do we have to think about it? Let's sleep!"

I immediately hug Virus. He seems angry but sometimes later he sleep in my embrace. I smile at him.

"Cute..."

I kiss his forehead and tell him 'good night'. I don't want to let him go. He's the one for me. I'm glad I met him that time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if there any mistakes because English isn't my native language;;;; This is actually my old fanfic of them


End file.
